La magie du crépuscule
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Isabella Potter est la soeur jumelle de Harry Potter, avec leurs amis ils entrent en septième années à Poudlard, le ministre les traitent de menteur depuis trois ans, Voldemort sévis et Bella se rends compte qu'un de ces ennemis n'en ai peut-être pas un. Entre Occlumentie, Quidditch et cours d'Animagus avec son frère. Isabella va essayer de percer le mystère Edward Cullen
1. Chapitre 1 - Sur le chemin de traverse

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis Marie, jeune auteur, fan de Twilight et Harry Potter (Et de Percy Jackson aussi, mais là, on s'en fiche un peu), j'ai décidé d'écrire ce crossover dont j'ai déjà écrit vingt trois chapitre sur un an, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la poster jusque aujourd'hui. Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire.**

**Harry Potter, Twilight ou tout autre oeuvre cité ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Balade sur le chemin de Traverse**

Qui suis-je ? Mon nom est Isabella Marie Potter, fille de James et Lily Potter, jumelle d'Harry Potter. Avec mon frère, nous sommes les survivants, les élus. Bien que cela m'énerve au plus au point, je veux bien vaincre face de serpent, non pas que ça me dérange, mais me regarder comme un phénomène de foire sûrement pas, si j'avais voulu un tel traitement de faveur, je vivrais au zoo.

Je me réveillai, le soleil s'engouffrant par les petits volets de ma chambre, je soupirai, tandis que j'entendais des toquements. Je soupirai et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête. Je regardais ma baguette sur ma table de chevet ainsi que mon réveil qui indiquait neuf heures et demies.

Bon inutile de vous dire que ça craignait, je devais être prête à dix heures pour partir au chemin de Traverse. Je soupirai et posai mes pieds sur la moquette crème. Ma chambre était celle d'une digne fille, d'après mon frère et Sirius, c'était le seul endroit au monde où j'étais féminine. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec eux.

Les murs étaient crème, mais largement plus claire que le mur, mon lit, était en bois blanc, j'avais une couverture blanche avec des petites fleurs, deux tables de chevet blanc l'entouraient elles avaient deux petites lampes arbres, sur celui de droite des livres de magie, à gauche ma baguette en chêne blanc, plume de phénix 32,3 cm et un petit réveil à l'ancienne imitation or. J'avais en dessous de ma fenêtre une banquette en bois blanc parsemer de cousin roses poudres et crèmes, ainsi qu'un canapé devant mon lit de la même couleur des murs toujours avec des cousins roses poudrés, j'avais une étagère remplis de photo et de livre toujours du même bois blanc entouré par une petite guirlande électrique avec sur le dessus des boîtes contenant divers vestiges de ma vie. J'avais aussi un petit bureau de ce même bois blanc où trônait mon ordinateur et des livres de magie encore et toujours, bien qu'il ait été dur d'installer l'électricité moldu aux 12 squares Grimmaurd avec les interférences magique, nous avions réussis à y arriver, bien que les plombs sautaient une fois par semaine. J'avais dessus un petit chien mon doudou si j'en croyais Sirius que j'avais oublié chez lui avant la mort de mes parents et qu'il avait conservé comme vestige de mon enfance. Au dessus du bureau des plaques formant des étagères ou trônait des boites, un appareil photo sorciers, des photos, des plumes et des encriers.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire pleine de vêtements, c'était le jour et la nuit, d'un côté des vêtements noir et de l'autre de la couleur, moi mettre de la couleur pas tant que je m'appellerais Isabella Potter. Les toquements s'arrêtèrent au moment où je jura venant de me prendre le coin de la porte de ma salle de bains, je me doucha, me prépara en noir, top péplum, jeans slim, et bottes, je regarda mes lunettes avec hésitation, mais les lentilles l'emportèrent, j'étais malheureusement aussi myopes que mon frère et mon père.

Je sortis de ma chambre le long couloir alignant les chambres étaient vide et je descendis en bas, il y avait Jasper Hale qui lisait la gazette du sorcier, je vis la couverture. « Les jumeaux Potter, ne sont que des menteurs. » Accrocheur, je suis sûr que ça se vendra comme des petits pains comme leur ramassis de bêtises.

Jasper était mon meilleur ami, c'était un grand blond aux yeux bleu glace, il avait un teint très pâle et était très beau grand, musclés, étrangement attirant. Mais Jasper ne m'intéressait pas, c'était comme un frère, mon meilleur ami quoi. Je pris des pancakes qui restait sur la table, dommage que Molly était partie pour la semaine avec Arthur pour une mission de l'Ordre, parce que les Pancakes de Sirius tout vieux et tout rassis ne valais pas ceux de la matriarche des Weasley.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte sur moi ? Demandais-je.

-Il raconte que malgré deux ans, Harry et toi continuiez de mentir. Rien de bien changeant. »

Il avait l'air de me cacher quelque choses. Quand il leva les yeux, je le regardais de mes yeux vert émeraude. Il souffla et me montra en train de m'en prendre à Rosier qui était soi-disant un mangemort repentis alors que ce salaud avait tenté de me tuer.

« Dommage, ils ne l'ont pas pris après le poing que je lui avais mis, ça aurait fait vendre plus de papier. Pauvre gazette, ils n'ont pas le sens des affaires. »

Jasper esquissa un sourire à ma réaction. Mon parrain, Sirius entra dans la cuisine, brun, les yeux gris orageux, presque noir, habillés de manière élégante. Bref, mon parrain. Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'avec Harry et 'Mione ont l'avait sauvé. Surtout qu'on avait découvert qu'il avait un fils, Emmett Black.

« Alors les pancakes ? Demanda Sirius fière de lui.

-Je dirais que tu es meilleure pour allumer un feu dans la cheminer. »

Derrière son journal, Jasper se retenu de rire. On se souvenait tous de l'épisode plus ou moins drôle où Sirius avait voulu allumer un feu de cheminée, il avait couru dans toute la maison, le feu littéralement aux fesses avant que Fred et George ne lui jettent un seau d'eau le mouillant entièrement, cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle si Emmett n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il sentait le chien mouillé.

« Bon, bah si tu le prends comme ça Bella, je ne ferais plus jamais à manger.

-Mais non, tu sais réussir les... Uhmm... Jasper, tu peux m'aider ?

-Tu te débrouilles. »

J'entendis des dizaines de pas dans les escaliers. Sauvés par les escaliers, eux qui me vouaient une guerre sans merci s'en était presque drôle. Mon jumeau entra, avec à son bras Ginny Weasley, sa petite-amie qui parlait Quidditch, suivit par une Hermione qui se retenait d'étrangler Ron, une Alice et une Rosalie qui parlait vêtements et Emmett qui parlait avec les jumeaux Weasley du prochain coup qu'il ferait à Malefoy.

Et oui, Drago Malefoy était ici, dans la maison, Narcissa Malefoy avait rejoint l'Ordre, et il avait suivit sa mère, actuellement en mission, évitant son père tyrannique et face de serpent. Il entra dans la cuisine les cheveux roux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une belette ? Demanda Emmett à Malefoy »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats, ils étaient roux ces yeux vert argent brillait de rage et il était rouge comme une tomate et il partit après avoir lâché toute sa haine sur mon frère de cœur et ces deux acolytes. Rendant la plupart d'entre nous hilare.

J'entrepris de chercher quelques choses de mangeable tandis que tout le monde goûtait les pancakes de Sirius en lui disant que c'était délicieux et en répriment des grimaces, quand Sirius les informa de ma remarque ils s'arrêtèrent de manger sauf Ron et Emmett qui étaient de vrai estomac sur pattes.

« Alors, aujourd'hui on va sur le chemin de Travers, chercher nos livres, et nos affaires et après on emmènera Bella faire une virée shopping, parce que le noir tous les jours, tu ferais presque penser à un croque-mort. Dit Alice Cullen. »

Alice était la fille de Carlisle Cullen, mangemort de sinistre réputation. Quand Voldemort était revenue, en fait juste après la mort de mon petit ami Cedric Diggory, ils avaient décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, abandonnant Carlisle et le jumeau d'Alice, Edward Cullen. Alice malgré mon mépris total pour les serpentard était devenue une de mes meilleures amies. Par contre, son frère et moi, c'était le jour et la nuit, Ron et Malefoy. Bref, le jour, où je porterais une tenue de couleur, je parlerais gentiment et poliment à Cullen fils.

Esmée, sa mère entra dans la cuisine, elle avait beau lui ressemblé, il n'empêche qu'elle avait cet air maternel qu'elle avait avec moi et Harry qui était incroyable et qui éclipsait tout le reste. Esmée n'avait jamais été mauvaise, elle était une sang-pur certes mais elle était aussi ma marraine, une amie de ma mère, elle n'était pas au courant que son mari était un mangemort, personne ne le savait jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Il avait assuré à Esmée qu'il ne baignait plus dans ces eaux-là, mais dans son dos, il faisait du mal à Alice et elle l'avait compris dès que Voldemort était revenue, heureusement pour elles deux.

« Je ne ferais pas les boutiques et je ne ressemble pas à un croque-mort.

-Bien sûr, Bella et je ne suis pas le plus beau gars de Poudlard. Dit Emmett.

-Exactement. Lui dis-je souriante.

-Tu devrais y aller Bella, Alice ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Me conseilla Esmée.

-C'est trop dangereux. Décretais-je. »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec son café tendis que les jumeaux Weasley se regardaient comme-ci j'avais dit la meilleure blague du monde. Harry me regarda avec son air « Quelle mouche t'as piqué ». Hermione en avait tombé son livre et Jasper craqua et se mit à rire comme jamais.

« Dis moi Belli-Jolie, depuis quand tu as la notion du danger ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te rappelle que tu as la même notion du danger de moi, imagine des groupies qui se battent pour un pull, la dernière fois que je suis entré dans une boutique de vêtement avec Rosalie et Alice, j'ai failli y laisser un œil !

-Tu nous as faits peur. Commença Fred.

-On a cru que t'avais de la fièvre. Termina George. »

Je les regardais sans comprendre quand Hermione me traduisit évitant de regarder Fred dans les yeux.

« Ils ont cru que tu t'étais enfin rendu compte que des mangemorts voulait votre peau surtout après que nous aillons détruits les horcruxes et qu'on soit coincé ici en attendant que le ministère ouvre ces yeux.

-Ah ça ? Non. Dis-je.

-Tu vas voir Bella, ça va être drôle. Me dit Alice. »

Je soufflai quand l'horloge sonna les coups de dix heures, nous quittions la table et transplanions au chemin de Travers. Beaucoup de gens me dévisageait moi et mon frère ainsi que mes amis, après tout n'étions-nous pas les boucs émissaires du ministère ?Nous passâmes à Fleury & Bott, chez le marchand de chouette pour acheter de quoi nourrir nos Hedwige, Alhena et toutes les autres. Puis Alice me traîna de force chez Guipure malheureusement.

Madame Guipure, me demanda de la suivre pour mes robes, et mon uniforme pour prendre de nouveau mes mesures, malheureusement à côté de moi Jacob Black, fils de Bellatrix Black qu'elle a eu avant de se marier avec Rodolphus Lestrange qui était mort avant de se présenter devant l'autel. Ce garçon était un salaud. Je vis qu'il cachait quelque chose à son poignet droit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer une remarque.

« Voldemort, dois être fière de toi, avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore était courageux, enfin pas dans le sens du vrai courage, je dirais suicidaire, dommage qu'il n'a pas tout raconté.

-Tais-toi Potter ! Siffla-t-il. Ou je te lance un Avada Kedavra et personne ne te croira si tu vas le raconter.

-Oh pauvre de moi. Mais je suis sûre que la photo de ta marque des ténèbres en couverture ferait un super gros titre. J'espère que ça fait mal. Et si tu me lances un Avada et que je ne me défends pas, il est clair que je ne pourrais rien raconter malheureusement pour toi, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre. »

Madame Guipure arriva avec les robes et je sortis de la boutique où tout le monde parlait joyeusement.

« Ça va Bella ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'ai croisé Black, le mangemort, devinez quoi, il a la marque. »

Alice eut un regard sombre, je suppose qu'elle a imaginé son frère avec la marque. Elle qui voulait tellement le rallié, j'en ai eu mal au cœur pour elle.

« On va la faire cette séance shopping ? Demandais-je à Alice qui retrouva des couleurs.

-Bon, on vous laisse nos sacs, Rosalie, Hermione, Ginny ? S'exclama Alice

-Sans façon, dit Hermione. J'y suis déjà passé le mois dernier.

-Pareil et j'aimerais faire du ménage dans ma chambre, histoire que ma mère ne nous fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque en revenant. Répondit Ginny. »

Alors, je me retrouvais avec Rosalie et Alice avant de partir, les garçons m'avaient fait une espèce de salut militaire ridicule qui voulait dire « Ravie de t'avoir connue. » Je soupirai et je transplanais avec les filles dans une avenue commerçante qui donnait sur la Tamise. Elles me traînèrent dans les boutiques où j'essayais plus d'une quarantaine de vêtement, j'avais eut le droit à une jupe noir, une paire de collant, un pull et des escarpins de la même couleur et des vêtements plus saugrenus les uns que les autre allant des tops menthe au pantalons à fleur en passant par les jupes roses. Je commençais à déprimer, il était six heures quand nous avions fini notre shopping et je rentrai dans une petite librairie.

Il y faisait frais, il y régnait une odeur de livre et un silence religieux, les gens regardant les livres, posé sur des étagères vertes en bois à la peinture qui s'écaillait, comme des reliques. Le vendeur me reconnut tout de suite, c'était l'endroit où j'achetais des livres moldus. Je partis à la recherche des _Hauts de Hurlevant_.

Je vis quelqu'un en train de lire sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir vert de la librairie. Il avait une peau de marbre, il mesurait environ 1m90 donc vingt-cinq centimètres de plus que moi. Son visage était angulaire, avec des pommettes hautes, une forte mâchoire forte, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines. Ces cheveux étaient désordonnés, bruns/roux comme ceux d'Esmée avec des reflets cuivre. Ses yeux étaient Topaze encadrées par d'épais cils noire. Il avait un petit froncement de sourcil tant il semblait concentré dans son livre._ Le bossu de Notre-Dame_ de Victor Hugo.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Edward Cullen dans une librairie en plein Londres moldu en train de lire un livre moldu entouré de moldu. Je pus aussi constater qu'il n'avait pas la marque, sa chemise blanche était retroussé jusqu'aux avant-bras et aucune trace d'elle. Je trouvai mon livre et me dirigeai vers le vendeur qui me fit un prix comme j'étais une cliente habituelle.

« Vous le connaissez ? Demandais-je en pointant Edward.

-Oui, il vient souvent pour lire. Mais il n'achète jamais. M'expliqua le vendeur.

-Merci. »

Je sortis de la librairie abasourdie, Alice et Rosalie me demandèrent ce qui m'a pris autant de temps et je leur racontais comme quoi le vendeur avait eu du mal à trouver le livre, bien que _les Hauts de Hurlevants_ fussent extrêmement connus. Mais ça Alice et Rosalie ne le savaient pas ayant toujours vécu côté sorcier.

On transplana au Square Gimmraud et Alice et Rosalie me proposèrent de ranger les sacs dans ma chambre, je refusa, catégoriquement, personne n'entrait dans ma chambre, personne. Ma chambre était mon territoire et si on découvrait que j'avais une part de féminité, je serais foutu, ça commencerait par un vêtement de couleur et je finirais en rose. Je vous le garantis. Alors les filles posèrent les sacs devant ma porte me charriant en disant que ma chambre devait être un capharnaüm et qu'elle devait être aussi noire que mes vêtements si seulement elle savait.

Je pris les sacs et rentrai à l'intérieur sans leur révéler quoi que ce soit et je posai les sacs et comme d'habitude, je mis les vêtements noirs d'un côté et les vêtements de couleur de l'autre. En repensant à ce que j'avais vu, était-ce vraiment Cullen dans cette librairie moldu. Non, elle avait déjà vu des gens au physique frappant, genre Cédric et Cullen. Mais ils étaient en tout point différent, Cédric était comme moi, quelqu'un pleins de vie ni allant pas par trente-six chemins alors que Cullen était un mangemort et ce n'était pas la lecture d'un bouquin qui allait le disculpés.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte et je demandai qui est-ce que c'était.

« Harry, tu sais ton grand frère de cinq minutes, très beau plein de charisme.

-Désolé, je ne connais pas, je connais mon jumeau, qui aiment m'embêter. Dommage, repasser une autre fois. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

-Je peux entrer dans ton haut temple de la féminité refoulé que seul moi et Sirius avons découvert ? Demanda Harry d'un ton cérémonieux. »

Je hochai la tête, mon frère semblait toujours surpris, il prit le livre sur mon lit.

« Tu continues à lire des truc moldu ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aime bien les livres moldus. Fut ma seule réponse.

-Prête pour ta dernière année à Poudlard ?

-Tu sais bien comment finira cette année Harry, on ne peut pas combattre le destin encore longtemps. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me prit dans ces bras, j'avais une très bonne relation avec mon frère ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de lui jouer des tours. J'entendis des hurlements. Fred, George et Emmett avaient encore jouer de leur tour. C'est ainsi que mes vacances se finalisèrent, mes amies, moi et Malefoy qui hurlait comme une fouine après Emmett, Fred et George.

* * *

**Premier chapitre terminée.**

**Bon juste comme ça, tout sera du point de vue de Bella.**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**

**PS- La fiction sera mise à jour tout les dimanche à partir du 7 septembre.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le poudlard express

**Salut, les petits loup (garou) !**

**Comme prévue un nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais commencer par remercier Liraiwen, Quidzzi et Zarbi de suivre ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le Poudlard Express**

Je sentais la chaleur de la couette tout contre moi, je me blottis dedans, encore plus. Et là, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, on ne peut pas dormir dans cette maison !

« Isabella, réveille-toi, ou tu trouveras un moyen d'arrivé à Poudlard toute seule et non pas en voiture volante ! Me dit la voix de Sirius.

-Ne m'appelle pas ISABELLA ! Hurlais-je.

-Heureux de savoir que tu es réveillée ! Ria Sirius. »

Je me levai et ouvris les fenêtres de ma chambre, de premières feuilles dorées tombaient du hêtre devant ma chambre. Une brise froide passa dans ma chambre m'arrachant un claquement de dent, j'étais frileuse. Je fermai la fenêtre et pris des vêtements noirs, un haut, des bottines à talons, un jeans et je pris pour éviter qu'Alice me prennent pour un croque-mort, un gilet crème. Je passai dans la salle de bains, m'attachai mes cheveux bruns indisciplinés et comme chaque matin, le dilemme lunettes/lentilles. Je choisis les lunettes.

Je pris ensuite ma malle, mis les uniformes, la cape, écharpes et bonnet, chaussures, vêtements, livres, chaudron. Alhena ma chouette noire, hululait dans sa cage. Je cherchais partout si je n'avais pas perdu autre choses, je pris dans un petit sac les Haut de Hurlevants et des gallions. Et descendit lourdement ma valise et avec précaution, ma chouette, elle hulula de joie en voyant Hedwige et ma malle rejoint celle de mon frère.

Je partis dans la cuisine, où Madame Weasley revenue était en train de servir Harry, Jasper et Alice. Hermione était dans un de ces livres et je la voyais zieutée Fred. Fred et Hermione, ces deux-là, se tournaient autour depuis presque un an. J'avais eu du mal à croire que notre coureur de jupons de Fred, c'était épris de 'Mione. Mais j'avais fini par l'accepter, mais ces deux-là ne faisaient rien pour que ça avance, mission vacance : embêter Malefoy et mettre en couple Fred et Hermione.

Madame Weasley, me servit plus de nourritures que j'en ingérais dans une journée. Jasper ricana devant mes yeux exorbités.

« Va-y moque-toi ! Lui dis-je. Mais tu n'as rien avalé !

-Toi non plus ! Riposta-t-il.

-Je viens d'arrivé, et telle que je te connais ça doit déjà faire une bonne heure que tu es là. Alors Jasper, ne fait pas de commentaire. »

Harry riait en regardant ces œufs hésitant tendis que Jasper avait une mine boudeuse et qu'Alice avait un petit sourire en coin. Mon parrain entra accompagné d'Emmett qui m'embrassa sur le front. Emmett était comme un grand frère étant plus vieux de huit mois que moi et Harry. Ils s'assirent à côté, de moi, je n'avais mangé que mes toasts et Emmett après avoir fini l'assiette que madame Weasley lui avait donner, je lui donnai la mienne lui qui en redemandait.

« Mais Bella ! Il faut que mange ! Me réprimanda Madame Weasley.

-J'ai mangé et je n'ai vraiment pas très faim. Expliquais-je.

-Et puis ça m'en fait plus. Dit Emmett la bouche pleine. »

Rosalie entra dans la cuisine, et s'assit entre moi et Alice. Elle semblait avoir le regard dans le vide.

« Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Emmett.

-Cauchemars. Dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Demanda Alice, qui elle faisait souvent des cauchemars se révélant juste, la bataille du département des mystères où heureusement, le ministère ne nous a pas attraper, le basilic et toutes ces autres choses.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar. En faites, madame Weasley, pour Fleur, vous comptez nous l'annoncer quand ? »

Madame Weasley arrêtait de forcer Sirius a mangé quelque chose et se tourna rouge vers Rosalie qui était la fille la plus jolie que je connaissais.

« Bien pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous sommes invités à son mariage, le 24 décembre, il se fera au Terrier.

-Mais c'est génial en plus Fleur a très bon goût, je pourrais lui demander si elle a besoin de mon aide. Non elle n'a peut-être pas besoin ? Si, tout le monde à besoin d'aide ! Débita Alice excité comme une puce.

-D'ailleurs, elle m'a chargé de te dire Bella que tu es l'une de ces demoiselles d'honneur. Continua Madame Weasley.

-Potter ? En robe ? Elle n'a aucune part de féminité ! S'étonna Malefoy en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent, eux savaient que tout au fond, il y avait une fille.

« C'est clair que toi, tu es plus féminine que moi Malefoy. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive des garçons avec une part de féminité Malefoy. Si tu veux, je te laisse même porter la robe !

-Quoi ? Mais non Bella, tu vas être sublime, je vais t'aider, on peut te transformer en fille d'ici noël. S'exclama Alice

-Bonne chance, c'est aussi impossible que Voldemort dansant la macarena. Siffla Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ou Voldemort gentil. Compléta Ginny qui tentait de s'attacher les cheveux. »

Je soufflai écoutant Alice et Rosalie me parler mariage tendis que les garçons me charriaient sur ma part de féminité jusque King Cross. Arrivé-là, on se séparait en groupe. Jasper, Ron Hermione, Alice, Harry et moi accompagné par Patmol partions les premiers. Nous passâmes la barrière et arrivions sur le quai. Nous allions poser nos valises dans la soute et attendions le reste du groupe sur le côté tendis que je caressais négligemment la tête de Patmol histoire que tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit d'un chien et non un sinistro.

« Alors les Potter ? J'espère que vous avez passé de mauvaises vacances ! Dit une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai Jacob Black dans toute sa splendeur, Sirius grogna.

« De même Black ! Rétorqua froidement mon frère.

-À ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous êtes devenue des mythomanes, vous savez que ça soigne ? Ricana Jacob.

-Tout comme ta stupidité. Ne t'inquiète pas Black, je te retirais la marque que tu caches et je ne choisirais pas la manière douce pas après ce que vous avez marqué sur Hermione.

-Quelle marque ? Encore un mensonge typique Potter. Résonnait la voix de Carlisle Cullen. »

Patmol aboya et montra ces crocs. Nous avions sorti nos baguettes même Alice qui avait un regard haineux et triste.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore à Azkaban avec tous les mensonges que vous lancez. Déclara froidement le père d'Alice.

-Un problème ? Demanda Esmée en arrivant avec madame Weasley, Tonks et les autres. »

Carlisle resta figé face à son ancienne femme. Elle avait sa baguette dans ces mains et regardait Carlisle avec dégoût.

« Aucun. Répondit Carlisle.

-Bien et dit à Edward, que sa mère l'aime, car je sais qu'il n'est pas comme toi ! Sur ce Carlisle Jacob, allez-vous en. »

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent en nous lançant des regards haineux. Esmée était fière d'elle.

« Ils ne vous ont fait aucun mal ? Demanda Esmée.

-Non. Répondit Hermione.

-Mais s'il avait fait nous aurions pu prouver que se sont des mangemorts. Souffla Jasper.

-Et nous aurions risqué la vie d'innocent, c'est au ministère de se débrouiller, s'ils ne nous croient pas, c'est leur problème. Râla Ron »

Pendant que les autres discutaient, je m'approchai d'Alice pâle comme un linge.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que même après trois ans, ça fait toujours bizarre. Expliqua ma meilleure amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tout va bien se passer. »

La locomotive siffla signe que l'on devait monté à bord, mon parrain me lécha le visage sous sa forme de Patmol. Madame Weasley faillis m'étouffer, Tonks me demanda de me rappeler de notre entraînement, les frères Weasley me donnèrent un sac remplis de farce et attrape, pour Rogue et pour tout professeur et élèves qui voudraient s'en prendre à nous. Esmée me prit dans ces bras telle une mère, et me dit au revoir avec un grand sourire maternel.

Je vis au loin Edward Cullen, me lancer des avada kedavra du regard. Puis nous montions dans le Poudlard Express. Je m'assis dans notre compartiment habituel la tête contre la fenêtre. Ginny était sur les genoux d'Harry à l'autre bout entre nous Alice à côté de moi, Hermione entre Harry et Alice. En face de moi Jasper suivit de Rose, Emmett et Ron.

Malefoy était parti rejoindre Blaise Zabini faisant partie de l'Ordre et meilleur ami de celui-ci. Je regardais le paysage défilé, tendis que Rose et Alice pariaient qu'elle ne serait plus célibataire d'ici les vacances de Noël. Et avec Ginny, elles ont le projet de me rendre féminine. Harry et Emmett pariaient sur laquelle je tuerais en premier tendis que Ron, cherchait à savoir comment il pourrait sortir avec Lavande Brown réussissant presque à énerver Jasper.

Personne ne vit Jacob Black et sa bande rappliquer. Quand la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit, ils avaient un de leurs sourires sardoniques.

« Voilà la team des balafrés ! Ria Jacob.

-Voilà la team des jeunes toutous de Voldemort. Répondit Harry.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres est quelqu'un avec de bons idéaux ! Déclara Goyle.

-C'est pour ça que tu as peur de dire son nom ? Demanda Alice. Tu apprécies quelqu'un de raciste et mauvais qui ne connaît ni l'amour, ni la joie.

-L'amour est une faiblesse ! Déclara Edward.

-L'amour est une force qui nous aide à nous dépasser ! Riposta Rose en le fusillant du regard.

-Potter fille ne dit rien étrange ? Fit remarquer Pansy Parkinson.

-Je n'ai plus envie de gaspiller ma salive pour des gens comme vous. On se retrouvera sur le champs de bataille et vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez fait la pire erreur de votre vie. Et même si votre face de serpent gagnait, je me serais battue pour protéger des êtres chers et il n'y a pas meilleure façon de vivre que pour ceux qu'on aime. Et Cullen, c'est en allant au-delà de ces faiblesses que l'on devient fort et non en évitant la faiblesse.

-La petite Potter se serait donc assagie depuis notre entretien que le quai, au point de devenir philosophe. Ricana Jacob. »

À ce moment-là, la conversation du prendre court, le professeur McGonagall venait d'apparaître, et même ces vils serpents n'étaient pas assez imprudents pour s'en prendre à un professeur.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous tombez bien, je n'aurais pas à vous cherchez, mademoiselle Potter, vous venez aussi. Et quant à vous messieurs Nott, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Flint et vous mademoiselle Greengrass et Parkinson, je vous conseille de retourner à votre compartiment.

Je suivis le professeur McGonagall, derrière moi Cullen, qu'avais-je encore fait pour me retrouver avec lui ?! La professeur nous demanda d'entrer, il y avait Rémus ce qui m'arracha un sourire, une femme en rose bonbon, que j'avais vu à mon audience au ministère avec Harry. Elle avait un regard hargneux envers Rémus et moi et il y avait le professeur McGonagall.

« Asseyez-vous, jeune gens. Nous dit Rémus. »

Je m'assieds à côté de Rémus et Cullen du prendre la place à côté de face de crapauds.

Le professeur McGonagall nous présenta Rémus, qui reprendrait ces fonctions de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal les parents de la plupart des parents ayant jugé que leur enfant avait eu de meilleurs résultats avec le loup-garou.

Face de crapaud était Dolores Ombrage sous-secrétaire d'État et remplaçais le professeur McGonagall qui prenait un an de congé (pour l'ordre sûrement). C'était une femme trapue, petite, avec une grosse tête ronde et un cou inexistant. Elle avait une bouche large et molle, avec des dents pointue, son nez était tordu. Elle avait deux grands yeux noirs globuleux remplis de haine et des cheveux courts et bouclés comme l'horrible tante Pétunia.

« Le professeur Ombrage deviendra Directrice de Serpentard et monsieur Lupin prendra ma place au sein de Gryffondor.

-Et le professeur Rogue ? Demandais-je sans vraiment me soucier du professeur de potions.

-Le professeur Rogue n'exercera plus cette fonction, le ministre a voulu que je prenne sa place. Fit Ombrage d'une voix fluette et mielleuse »

Le ministère avait de bonnes idées des fois, car viré un mangemort de se poste empêchera le recrutement d'autres mangemorts, enfin, je l'espère. Bon Severus Rogue n'était peut-être plus un mangemort, il prétendait être un espion de l'Ordre mais je ne pouvais cesser de me dire qu'il espionnait peut-être l'Ordre pour Voldemort.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir professeure ? Demanda Edward d'un ton sec.

-Je voulais vous annoncez que vous êtes préfet-en-chef. Expliqua McGo le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Hein ? Mais, je n'ai jamais été préfète et je crois que Cullen non plus ! Dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de faire comme ça cette année. Professeur Lupin, Professeur Ombrage pourriez-vous me laisser avec ces élèves ? Demanda McGo. »

Les deux professeurs sortirent.

« Bien, le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il serait bien que ce soit deux élèves qui ont un certain sens des responsabilités et qui n'ont jamais été préfet.

-Depuis quand Potter à le sens des responsabilités ? Demanda Cullen en ricanant.

-Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous conseillerais à tous les deux de bien vous entendre puisque vous allez partager des appartements tous les deux.

-Quoi ?! Non sûrement pas ! M'écriais-je.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Potter. Mais si cela peut vous rassurez, vous n'avez qu'une salle commune en commun.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de se désister ? Demandais-je.

-Non, mademoiselle Potter. Maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis, d'ailleurs mademoiselle, monsieur Dumbledore m'a demandé de remettre ce mot à vous et à votre frère sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Puisse-t-elle vous enrichir. »

Je sortis avec le mot et me dépêchai de revenir à mon compartiment semant Cullen. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et ouvris le mot en reprenant ma place devant la fenêtre.

_Je vous attendrais, Bella et Harry, dans mon bureau à 20h, vendredi._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : j'ai découvert les fraises tagada récemment._

Je passai le mot à mon frère qui hocha la tête avant de le faire brûler avec sa baguette.

« Alors Bella ? Qu'est-ce que te voulais McGo ? Demanda Emmett.

-Elle prend un congé, sûrement pour l'ordre, Rémus est le nouveau prof de défense et une certaine Ombrage du ministère prend la place de McGo et elle est la nouvelle directrice de serpentard sous l'ordre du ministère. Rémus reprend le directorat de Gryffondor et je suis nommé prefète-en-chef avec Cullen.

-Quand Sirius va savoir ça, il va rigoler. Ria Emmett.

-Et quand il va apprendre que les prefets-en-chefs partagent des appartements, il va commettre un meurtre. Ajouta Ron.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Harry, il contrôla sa rage pour Alice qui était encore la sœur de Cullen.

-Ecoute Harry, j'y dormirais juste, après je serais dans la tour de gryffondor avec vous. D'ailleurs Alice, demain à vingt heures retrouve nous devant le bureau de Dumby, il ne faut pas que tu restes avec les serpentard c'est trop dangereux avec Black devenu un mangemort, tu es encore plus exposé au danger. »

Harry ne dit rien, et Ginny lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

« Et sinon, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Rémus ! S'extasia Hermione. Enfin des cours de défense digne de ce nom !

-Et McGo ? Elle va faire quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Aucune idée, mais je crois que ça à un rapport avec Voldemort et le ministère. Répondis-je.

-Ministère qui épiera grâce à Ombrage le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Rappela Alice. On ne pourra pas faire ce qu'on veut, en plus avec ton statut de préfète en chef, Ron et Hermione préfet et Harry capitaine de Quidditch, on aura du mal à agir.

-Tu as oublié la féminisation de Bella. Rappela Alice

-Vous ne me ferez jamais portez une robe ou de la couleur alors oublier sans parler du maquillage ! »

Il y eut des rires, et le voyage se termina sur des conversations plus légères, tellement qu'on aurait presque du mal à croire qu'avec Harry, on a très peu de chance de finir cette année.

* * *

**Tadam ! Nouveau chapitre terminer à la semaine prochaine, même jour.**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Discutions de cheminée

**Salut, les petits loup (garou) !**

**Comme prévue un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**

* * *

**III- Discutions de cheminer **

On sortit du train, évitant de se mélanger, histoire de ne pas se perdre, mais avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, on ne put s'empêcher de saluer Hagrid, des premières années nous dévisageaient les yeux ronds mon frère et moi. Je plaque quelque cheveux sur ma cicatrice tristement célèbre et repartis vers mes amis.

Avant de monter dans les calèches tirées par un sombral, j'aperçus Seamus et je lui sauta littéralement dessus. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis avec Jasper. Rose, Alice et Hermione ne cessaient de me dire que finirait avec lui si ça continue, mais je me voyais mal terminé avec Seamus, il était comme Emmett et Jasper un ami, un frère. Je commençais sérieusement à croire que tout le monde cherchait à me caser c'est vrai que ça doit faire trois ans que je ne suis sortie avec personne et je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse depuis cette période, finirais-je célibataire endurcis avec des chats ? Possible.

Je rejoignis mon frère et m'installai entre lui et Jasper, tandis que Neville et Luna nous avait rejoins.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Luna. »

On hocha tous la tête c'est vrai que ces vacances étaient les meilleures que j'avais passées depuis...jamais. Les vacances entre la première et la deuxième année ont été difficiles, on avait fini enfermer, après on avait eu les vacances où l'on avait fait gonfler la tante Marges, puis celle où l'on a assister à l'attaque des mangemorts (si ça ce n'est pas une preuve), ensuite celle on l'on a été convoqué au ministère et où je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser la mort de Cedric, et celle à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Harry semblait pensé à la même chose que moi puisqu'il a souri.

« Et toi Neville, tes vacances ? Demanda Ron.

-J'ai perdu Trevor, si ma grand-mère le retrouve elle me l'enverra, je me suis aussi entraîné à la défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de ne pas être paumé si un mangemort m'attaque.

-C'est génial Neville ! S'exclama Hermione. Je suis sûre que tu vas faire des ravages surtout que Rémus est notre prof cette année ! »

Neville sourit tendis que j'entendis ricaner derrière moi, le sort s'acharnait contre nous si ce n'était pas ça, alors je voulais bien me pendre ! Black, Cullen et leurs acolytes avaient la calèche derrière la nôtre.

« Si seulement je pouvais en stupéfixer deux ou trois. Râlais-je

-Calme Belli-Jolie, tu l'auras ta revanche. Me dit Emmett.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grizzli !

-Garçon manqué !

-Crétin !

-Croque-mort !

-Calmez-vous ! On dirait Ron et 'Mione, nous dit Rosalie, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux, vous avez l'air calme depuis quelque temps ?

-On s'est assagi, vous devriez essayé surtout vous deux. Dit Hermione en nous pointant avec notre frère. »

Je ria, moi responsable et sage dans la même journée, ça faisait un peu beaucoup, toute la calèche se joignit à mon rire.

« C'est ma journée aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sœurette. Me dit Harry avec un regard moqueur »

Je le frappai à l'épaule en riant.

« Pour la peine, c'est à toi, qu'on s'en prend demain le balafré.

-Moi balafré ? T'as vu ta cicatrice.

-Moi, on ne la voit pas ! Et je suis jolie quoi qu'il arrive alors que toi, tu ressembles à un monstre tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur !

-Ils sont au courant qu'ils ont pratiquement le même visage ? Demanda Alice à Jasper.

-Je crois qu'ils ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte. »

On entra dans l'école où la répartissions eut lieu accueillant quelques Gryffondor, tandis que les trois quart des nouveaux Serpentard était pâle accueillis par Black, Cullen et Parkinson. Les pauvres, si c'est ça le comité d'accueil, je veux bien supplier Voldemort de me tuer. Hermione expliquait le règlement au nouveau, me présentant comme préfète-en-chef.

« Tu es la gentille ou la méchante ? Demanda une fille.

-Gentille ou méchante ? Demandais-je.

-Bah oui, il y a toujours un gentil et un mauvais flic.

-Je pense être le gentil.

-Et l'impulsif aussi. Ricanèrent Jasper et Emmett. »

Je roulai des yeux et entrepris de terminer mon pudding, tendis que Ron et Emmett se servait pour la quatrième fois du plat. Ces deux-là ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de manger, avec Rosalie, Hermione et Alice ont partagea un regard complice et l'on se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Quoi ? Demanda Ron en mangeant une saucisse.

-Rien, Ron, tu es juste un gros morfal ! Ria Hermione.

-Tu peux dire ça miss je sais tout.

-Excuse-moi, Monsieur le Cochon, c'est pour ton bien que je disais ça !. »

Hermione et Ron reprirent leur célèbre dispute tendis que nous avions tous une mine heureuse de voir que tout roulait, car l'absence de dispute Ron et 'Mione commençaient à devenir pesant. À la fin du repas. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« Bonjour et bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves comme aux anciens. Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge m'a demandé de vous rappelez que les objets de la boutique Weasley et Weasley farces pour sorcier facétieux sont interdits ainsi que les balades nocturnes, la forêt interdite et les départs sans motif.

« Je tenais aussi à vous parlez de l'année sabbatique du professeur McGonagall qui sera remplacé par Dolores Ombrage, envoyé par le ministère. Celle-ci remplacera aux fonctions de directeur de la maison Serpentard :Severus Rogue. Nous avons aussi l'honneur de réaccueillir, le professeur Rémus Lupin qui reprends la fonction de directeur de la maison gryffondor ainsi que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, les préfets, je vous laisse raccompagner les premières années à leur dortoir. »

Tout Poudlard se leva en même temps empêchant à Dolores Ombrage de faire un discours, elle ressemblait à une tomate lançant des Avada Kedavra à Dumbledore tendis que Rémus, Flitwick et Hagrid se moquaient je montai vers l'appartement privé des prefèts-en-chefs. La vieille statue d'une hirondelle me demanda le mot de passe.

« Cervelle de Troll. »

Le mur coulissa et je me retrouvai dans la salle commune que j'ignorais montant directement dans ma chambre. Elle ressemblait pratiquement à ma chambre du square Grimmaurd dans un style plus ancien. Je souris ma malle était là ainsi qu'Alhena, ma chouette noir. Elle hulula doucement et la caressa.

J'entrepris de m'habiller de me mettre en pyjama et je pris mon livre lisant toute la nuit, j'entendis Cullen entrer dans les appartements. Il devait être tard et je décidai de fermer mon livre quand la cheminer de la chambre se mit à toussoter. Sirius.

Je me levai et me penchai voyant le visage de mon parrain.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda mon presque père.

-Je vais bien.

-Harry m'a envoyé une lettre, préfète-en-chefs ta mère serait fière de toi et James te dirais de te servir de ton rang pour faire des farces au vils Serpents.

-Ils ne sont pas tous vils et Alice ?

-Oui, exception à la règle ! J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu partageais tes appartements avec Edward Cullen, fait attention à toi. Et aussi à Ombrage.

-Ombrage ?

-Elle est envoyée par le ministère pour arrêter la propagande sur Voldemort. Expliqua Sirius. Elle va vous en faire baver à toi et à Harry et va tout faire pour faire tomber Dumbledore, surtout qu'elle était pour Voldemort lors de la première guerre.

-Et pourquoi Dumbledore laisse-t-il faire ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas désobéir au ministère pas maintenant. Il pourrait être destitué de ces fonctions, mais rassure toi, il a engagé Rémus avant tout pour veiller sur vous et pour que Tonks s'inquiète moins maintenant qu'elle est consignée à la maison.

-Pourquoi ? Tonks est importante, elle est l'un des seules contacte qu'on a avec le ministère avec Kingsley !

-Oui, mais c'est dangereux de faire travailler les femmes enceintes. »

Je souris à la nouvelle. Tonks était enceinte, après cette nouvelle, je parlais de tout et de rien avec Sirius. Dumbledore lui ayant assuré que le réseau n'était pas espionné. Je souris et je partis me coucher.

En me réveillant ce matin, je fis une grimace, ils se pourraient que je croise Cullen et je n'en avais pas envie. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain personnelle et me préparai, je mis mon uniforme. Seule tenue ayant un minimum de couleur que je porte et je sortis. Je pris mes affaires, double Défense contre les forces du mal et double métamorphose autant dire le jour et la nuit.

Je sortis de ma chambre mon sac à bandoulière sur mon épaule droite. Cullen aussi était en train de descendre, je me dépêchai de sortir pour ne pas avoir à le croiser puis je me dirigeai pratiquement en courant vers la grande salle où Jasper lisait comme tous les matins la gazette des sorciers. Alice et Hermione parlaient potion d'amortentia, bien que je ne sais pas ce que peut-être l'amortentia.

Je m'assis quand je vis Emmett, Ron et Harry arrivé, mon frère s'assit à côté de moi.

« Alors sœurette ? Comment c'est les appartements des préfets-en-chef ?

-J'ai pas fait attention, j'y vais juste pour dormir. En plus, Patmol m'a parlé hier.

-Patmol ? Demanda Emmett. Comment il va ? Il n'a pas...

-Non ! Rassure-toi ! Dis-je. Patmol m'a dit de faire attention à Ombrage et à Cullen accessoirement. Et aussi que Tonks est enceinte. Lachais-je.

-C'est génial ! Il faut félicité Rémus ! S'exclama Alice.

-Rémus ? C'est lui le père. Dis-je avec Harry d'une même voix. »

On se fusilla mutuellement du regard. Je voyais mes amis rirent.

« Tu voulais que se soit qui ? Vous êtes aveugles, Harry il faut que tu changes de lunette et toi Bella il faut que tu changes de Lentille.

-Ne critique pas mes lentilles de contact !

-Les lunettes te vont bien Bella. Tu devrais les porter plus souvent. Me dit Rosalie. Avec une jupe ou un robe, tu seras parfaite.

-Non ! Je ne me féminiserais pas !

-Arrête, il y a une époque où... Avait commencé Seamus. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Oui, tu ne dis rien Seamus ! Dis-je »

La période dont Seamus me parlait était lors de ma quatrième année, l'année où je suis sortie avec Cedric. C'était différent, je portais déjà de la couleur avant, avant qu'il ne meure. Je me suis souvenue de son corps tombant sous le Avada Kedavra et je frissonnai. Je sentis la main d'Harry sur mon épaule qui se voulait réconfortante, notre quatrième année était un sujet légèrement tabou et depuis je ne portais que du noir.

Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner sans faire attention aux conversations, tendis que Ginny, m'adressait un sourire compatissant, elle qui était en face de moi. Je voyais Ginny comme je voyais Rosalie, Alice ou Hermione comme une sœur et peut-être un jour sera-t-elle ma belle-sœur ? Je l'espérais. On voyait qu'elle aurait été dans le même état s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry.

Quand huit heures sonna, je partie accompagné de mes amis en défense contre les forces du mal m'assaillent à côté de mon frère. Rémus entra, il avait l'air en bien meilleur forme, ces vêtements étaient neuf et il avait un grand sourire. Comme quoi, sa future paternité lui réussissait plutôt bien.

« Bonjours, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous se souviennent de moi, car il y a quatre ans, j'enseignais ici dans cette même matière, je suppose que vous savez que je suis un loup-garou, inoffensif bien évidemment, je n'ai prévu de manger aucun d'entre vous. »

Bon, c'était clair, la paternité lui réussissait trop bien. Parce que Rémus faire de l'humour ? En temps de guerre ? Jamais. Alors peut-être que l'enfant qu'attendait Tonks réveillerait le petit maraudeur en Lupin. Ce serait trop génial, un prof cool et maraudeur qui plus est ?! Je sens que j'ai encore plus de raisons d'aimer la défense contre les forces du mal parce que l'année dernière madame Frahius était un peu bizarre, et elle s'est suicidée du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Personnellement aucun de nous ne connaissait cette professeur, bien que se soit un regrettable accident, cette prof avait des antécédents suicidaires, yeux vitreux, regard dans le livre, marques sur les poignets (qu'on avait pris pour des griffures de chat). Elle ne répétait souvent ''pas moi, ça ne peut pas être moi'' et nous regardait Harry et moi avec un regard effrayé et désolé.

Mon frère et moi, nous nous regardions, il avait l'air amusé par Rémus, mais il a vu que j'avais encore la tête ailleurs, il est vrai que l'on nous avait conseillé mainte fois de profiter de la vie. Mais en ce moment, les trucs morbides étaient mon genre. Peut-être que mon look ''croque-mort'' déteignait sur mon humeur, mais entre Cedric et maintenant madame Frahius.

Rémus avait commencé à écrire A.S.P.I.C sur le tableau. J'avais oublié, comme-ci avec Harry on pouvait se soucier de les avoir, certes nous avions cherché les horcruxes sans nous faire arrêté mais la vérité est qu'il nous en manquait un selon Dumbledore, nous en avions déduis qu'il était à Poudlard et qu'il faudrait qu'on ouvre l'œil mais je n'avais vu aucun diadème et Harry non plus. Je me demande s'il pense encore au fait qu'on doit vaincre le plus dangereux mage noire au monde ?

Non, je ne devais pas lui rappeler, pas maintenant, dans un mois, il était rare de le voir si heureux. Tout lui réussissait enfin presque, tout n'est pas blanc dans la vie.

« Bien qui s'est faire un patronus corporelle ? Demanda Rémus me sortant de ma torpeur. »

Harry et moi levions la main, après tout, c'était Rémus lui-même qui nous avait appris à les faire. Je vis aussi la main d'Hermione, Ron ainsi que Jasper. Jasper et Hermione nous avait explosé les tympans pour qu'on lui apprenne, Jasper a dit que c'était une bonne idée et Ginny, qui n'était pas avec nous, sait aussi en faire un. Ron qui voulait passer du temps avec ces meilleurs amis avait prit sur lui.

À ma grande surprise, la main d'Alice, c'était levé. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait tout tenté pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas maléfique, et seuls les êtres bons peuvent faire un patronus.

« Bien, je ne pensais pas avoir tant de mains. Qui veut commencer ? Mademoiselle Cullen »

Alice eut un grand sourire sur ces lèvres, son moment heureux je suppose et lançai le sortilège, un petit lémurien se mit à courir dans toute la salle sous le regard amusé de certains, il avait commencé à faire les poux à Black qui essaya de chasser la bête faite de bon sentiment.

« Mademoiselle Granger.

-Spero Patronum ! »

Une loutre rejoint le lémurien se courant après.

« Il faut savoir que les patronus, peuvent aussi représenter qui vous êtes, on peut savoir que Hermione et Alice sont amies car leur Patronus s'apprécie. Mademoiselle Potter, voulez-vous essayer ? »

Je me concentrai et m'imaginai après la guerre où nous aurions vaincu Voldemort avec mes amis, Sirius et Harry.

« Spero Patronum »

Une louve blanche sortit de ma baguette restant relativement éloignée du groupe. Comme à chaque fois, le loup était un animal solitaire, et je m'en voulus un peu que mon patronus réagisse comme ça. Ce fut autour d'Harry, son cerf était toujours aussi magnifique, Rémus eut un sourire nostalgique en voyant le cerf qui ressemblait à l'animagus de mon père. Le Jack Russel de Ron rejoins vite la troupe ainsi que la chouette de Jasper, après la démonstration nous faisions disparaître nos patronus.

« Bien maintenant que vous connaissez la formule et que vos camarades vous ont montré à quoi les patronus ressemblait, pouvez-vous me dire que faut-il faire pour faire pour faire apparaître un patronus ? »

Je ne levai pas la main, trop surprise de celle que je vue se lever, Cullen dans toute sa gloire. Je regardai mon frère, aussi surpris que moi, bien que nous ne laissions jamais paraître nos sentiments envers Cullen quand Alice est dans le coin.

« Monsieur Cullen. Interrogea Rémus.

-Pour crée un Patronus, il suffit de penser aux meilleurs souvenirs qu'on ait et le Patronus apparaît, il permet de repousser le détraqueur car ce n'est une entité de bonheur se qui sert de nourriture au détraqueurs mais contrairement à l'être humain, il ne ressent pas le desespoir de se fait, le patronus sert de bouclier.

-Dix points pour Serpentard, bien monsieur Cullen.

-Si c'est si facile que ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde n'en fait pas ? Demanda Black arrogant.

-Le patronus nécessite un haut niveau de concentration ! Lorsque tu es face à un détraqueur qui t'aspire tout tes moment heureux comment, il faut pouvoir y penser et jeté le sortilège. Surtout Black, un patronus ne peut pas apparaître pour quelqu'un de mauvais pas même un filet argenté. Répliquais-je avec un sourire »

Rémus était au courant que Jacob Black était un mangemort, je ne m'étais pas gêné pour prévenir l'Ordre. Pour la suite du cours, Rémus forma des petits groupes. D'entraînement où était tous ceux, qui savait faire un Patronus et devinez avec qui je suis tomber ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Je suis tombé avec Parkinson, Black, Cullen, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Tracey Davis.

Je souris en voyant que Black et Parkinson n'arrivaient même pas à faire apparaître un filet argenté. Cullen n'arrivait qu'à faire une forme d'animal indistincte, cela m'avait surpris, beaucoup, genre bouche-bée, chose que je ne laissai pas paraître, je regardai Alice, bien que je la connaissais sous tous les angles psychologiques, il y avait cette partie d'elle qui était éteinte et qui n'appartenait qu'à Cullen. Tout comme, une partie de mon esprit appartenait à mon frère.

Je regardai le patronus de Cullen, il prenait la forme d'un canidés, un renard ou peut-être un coyote. Je frissonnai à l'idée d'un coyote, si on en croyait l'_Interprétation de nos patronus sous toute ces formes _de Pat Ronus, le coyote est un cas exceptionnelle, le coyote représente toute les mauvaises partie du bien. Ce qui m'avait laissé perplexe dans ma lecture avec Hermione.

« Pff, comment tu fais ça Bella ? Soupira Tracey.

-Oui, Potter comment tu fais ? Ricana Pansy en prenant le même ton mielleux. »

Je les ignorai et me concentrai sur Tracey.

« Pense au moment le plus heureux que tu es vécu, où alors imagine le toi, ressens ce moment. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-Spero Patronum ! »

Une petite passerine sortit de la baguette de Tracey et s'envola dans toute la salle. Lavande et Parvati suivirent son exemple et un saint-bernard et un éléphant se joignit à l'animal. Je souris fière d'elle. Tandis que Cullen tenta vraiment d'y arriver, mais son patronus ne tenait pas trop flou.

Le professeur Lupin ou Rémus pour ceux qui le connaissait ou encore Mumus pour Sirius, s'approcha de mon petit groupe nous demandant à chacun de nous montrer son patronus. Mon loup sortit se tenant toujours à l'écart, tendis que la passerine tentait de le ramener vers les autres.

« Bien, trois patronus corporelle, un pratiquement réussis et deux non-apparitions.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves commençaient à sortir du cours, Rémus nous disait de réviser le sortilège. Je sortis et rejoins mes amies.

« Pas trop dur Belli-Jolie ? Me demanda Emmett qui avait pratiquement fait apparaître un ours, mais comme celui de Cullen flou.

-Non, j'ai ignoré Parkinson et Black.

-Et Cullen ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai expliqué, il a pratiquement réussi. »

Alice eut un petit sourire en quoi signe qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il restait quelque chose de bon en Cullen.

* * *

**Tadam ! Nouveau chapitre terminer à la semaine prochaine, même jour.**

**Marie (Patronus et vampire végétarien)**


End file.
